Recuerdos Imborrables
by Sabaku No Lola
Summary: Sakura creyó que ya no sentía nada por el, sin embargo, cuando lo vuelva a ver se dará cuenta de que su corazón solo la estaba engañando. ¿Lo seguirá amando o es solamente un desliz?


**Este es un one-shot dedicado a mi mejor amiga Sara Sakaii (quien me metió esta pareja por los ojos, aun así te adoro Shana!) **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del Maestro Kishimoto-sama.**

**Dato: Los recuerdos están en **_**cursiva**_** y los pensamientos en negrita.**

_**RECUERDOS IMBORRABLES**_

Por las calles de Konoha caminaba una pelirrosa de ojos verdes. Se podía saber que era una kunoichi por la banda que llevaba en la cabeza. Tenía una singular frente, por no decir que era amplia. Pero era muy linda, lo que hacia que ese defecto sea una virtud. Llevaba en sus manos unas hojas, que parecían ser un informe. Caminaba muy distraídamente.

-_**Sasuke-kun… me pregunto si será verdad…-**_ pensaba en su trayecto hacia el palacio de la Hokage.

FLASH BACK

_Era una noche muy hermosa iluminada por la luna, esa inconstante lámpara de la noche. Las estrellas eran escasas pero aun así se podían distinguir algunas. En una de las tantas calles de aquella vasta aldea caminaba una kunoichi. Su cabello era rosado hasta los hombros y sus ojos color verde, su ropa color rosa y botas negras hasta las rodillas. Caminaba en dirección a su casa, ya que se había quedado hasta tarde acomodando unos papeles en la oficina de su Maestra._

_-¡Sakura!- escucho que la llamaban por detrás._

_La chica se detuvo en seco, conocía esa voz… sabia a quien le pertenecía… ¿Realmente el la estaba llamando? No… No podía ser… ¿O si? Su corazón latía con fuerza y no sabia porque. Hace unos meses asumió que ya no le gustaba en lo absoluto, hasta llego a creer que los únicos lazos que lo ataban a el eran el cariño y la amistad._

_Armada de valor y a la vez con algo de duda se dio la vuelta, pero lo siguiente fue que no vio a nadie. ¿Acaso su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Miro la calle, no había una sola alma, estaba totalmente careciente de vida. Volvió a contemplar el lugar con la mirada, aunque esta vez con algo de decepción. Volteo mirando al piso como si en su corazón reinara la desilusión, realmente quería verlo, lo deseaba, en esos momentos era lo que mas quería y ni ella misma entendió por que._

_Cuando levanto la mirada vio que aquel pelinegro de ojos azabache la miraba fijamente. Sintió que su mirada le calaba los huesos._

_La estaba examinando lentamente. Detenía su mirada en cada una de sus facciones. Era linda… _

_-__**Sakura…-**__ pensó el pelinegro mientras la seguía observando._

_-Sa… Sasuke-kun…- intento decir algunas palabras, realmente estaba nerviosa._

_El aludido, que encontraba apoyado en la pared de alguna casa, se paro calmadamente y camino hacia ella lentamente._

_Sakura lo miraba sin poder articular palabras, sus ojos parecían no creer lo que veían. _

_**-¡Vamos Sakura reacciona! ¡Deja de actuar como una niñita consentida y usa tus sentidos que para algo los tienes!- **__le grito su subconsciente. Automáticamente ella cambio su porte de niñita perdida para reemplazarla por el de una verdadera kunoichi, cambiando su mirada por la de una guerrera. _

_Sasuke noto esto, su mirada había cambiado y la expresión de su cara también. Siguió caminando hasta que quedo en frente de ella, de cerca se veía mucho más hermosa. Sintió algo en su estomago que no había sentido antes, un impulso por rozarla y con sus dedos delinearla, ¿Acaso era deseo? No… no podía ser deseo… en las ultimas semanas cada vez que la veía sentía como si todos los problemas que tenia jamás hubieran existido y solo existieran ellos dos. Pero si no era deseo… ¿Entonces que era? Acaso… ¿Realmente sentía algo mas por ella? No lo sabia… lo único que podía entender era que ese sentimiento lo hacia sentirse bien, era algo que quería que perdurara. _

_Acerco lentamente su cabeza a la de ella. Sakura no lo podía creer ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando? Pensó que era un sueño, pero corroboró que no lo era al percibir su aliento en su cuello. Podía sentir el aroma tan varonil que desprendía de el. Era un olor embriagante, ni el mejor perfume se le comparaba. _

_El por su parte seguía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la kunoichi, ella emanaba un olor parecido a las rosas. Se separo lentamente de ella para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra alguna. Sasuke volvió a acercarse de nuevo a ella pero solo que estaba vez fue para decirle algo en un susurro._

_-__**Me gusta tu aroma… Sakura…-**__ volvió alejarse de ella para esta vez voltear e irse, salto de la calle al techo de una casa y desapareció entre las oscuras cortinas de la noche._

_Sakura quedo en estado de shock. Estaba tratando de procesar lo sucedido. Llevo su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho donde minutos antes descansaba el amor platónico de su infancia._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sumida en sus pensamientos llego a su destino, seguía pensando en aquel suceso… ¿Acaso tendría oportunidad?...

¿FIN?

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Bueno, espero que te haya gustado Shana! Al igual que a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer mi humilde historia, como dije antes no soy amante de esta pareja pero debo admitir que me agrada un poco. Es la segunda historia que escribo y ¡agradecería mucho sus reviews! Si recibo algunos lo continuare (¡¿Esto es un chantaje? ¡Genial!) ^^ Así que por ahí me ven de nuevo. Zayounara!


End file.
